


Shed Shenanigans

by katstiel



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Annoyed Nick, Cuddling & Snuggling, L4D2, M/M, Nellis, Nicknames, Sharing a Bed, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katstiel/pseuds/katstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One shot)<br/>Now that Coach and Rochelle are gone, Nick is stuck with an annoying hick named Ellis.<br/>Ellis and Nick have one bed for the night, but can't decide who gets to sleep in it.</p><p>**Teen+ for cussing and brief mentions of slightly sexual things.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm writing a Destiel fic right now but I just decided to write this on the side, I guess.  
> Because I just really love Nellis.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I miss Ro," Ellis blabbed on, his southern accent was getting extremely tiring; it was like listening to a broken record non-stop.

Nick huffed, narrowing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued to trudge towards the forests' exit. "Really? That's new." He grumbled and continued forward as the hick began slowing down a bit, forcing Nick to stop. "What the hell, overalls? Give me a damn break, you've been talking about--" He was cut off as Ellis pointed towards a small shed in the middle of the woods. Next to the shed was a destroyed house, practically crumbled into the ground. Nick cleared his throat. "What about it?"

Ellis glared and stomped towards the shed. "You wanna check it out or what? We could find  _all kinds'a_ useful shit in there!" He exclaimed, suddenly excited again. Nick just sighed and followed after him, brushing off his shoulder and pushed open the shed's doors. Inside was a bed with a slightly messy blanket and pillow sprawled atop. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Holy shit, man." Ellis suddenly gasped, darting towards a peg board that held up - well,  _all kinds'a_ _useful shit_. It started with a hammer, saw, screwdriver, then lying on the table below was a metal baseball bat and a hunting knife.

"Damn," Nick commented, hands running over the table's surface. Ellis grinned proudly.

"See, Nick?! What did I tell ya?" The younger man cooed, picking up the hammer and screwdriver. "And since I discovered it, I think it's only fair that I get ta pick first weapon. Don't ya think so too, Nick?" He grinned and Nick frowned, snatching the hammer back.

"First of all,  _Ellis,_ you didn't  _discover_ this place. Obviously, someone else did." He pointed out, gesturing to the bed and box of canned food nearby. "How about we stay here tonight? It's already dark anyway, and this place seems sturdy enough." Nick suggested, plopping on the mattress and stretching.  
Once Ellis spotted the food, he immediately picked up a can of peaches and smirked. "Well, what about the person that was here before us?"

"Probably dead." The con-man stated bluntly and shrugged. "Just stick that hammer or something between the door handles. We'll be fine for tonight." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "Hand me a can of--"

"Hell no, man! Look, I know you're all crazy and shit, but I ain't lockin' anyone outta there homes!" The southerner immediately demanded and crossed his arms. Nick scoffed.

"They're probably dead, kid. You know, went out looking for someone or something, and didn't make it back. You might as well consider this you're lucky day, because how often are you gonna run into a perfect friggin' place, like this, in the goddamn zombie apocalypse?" 

Ellis shrugged, "what about the safe houses we run into all the time, huh?" He huffed.

"Not very safe if Ro and Coach died in one, huh?" Nick growled in return, and Ellis glared, not daring to uncross his arms.

"Fine! We'll stay here tonight, but I get the bed."

"Already called it."

"Man, why you gotta be such a dick? Just lemme take the bed, please?" Ellis almost begged, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Nick shoved him lightly.

"Go sleep on the table or something. Here's a pillow." Nick reached out for a can of pineapple and cocked a brow, using the hunting knife to cut the top open. He roughly tossed a pillow in Ellis' face.

The hick grunted, pushing the pillow back and ordering Nick to get out of the bed again. After a moment, he resigned and stood. "Fine. More likely to get some disease sleepin' in that ol' mattress anyway." Nick went rigid and cleared his throat.

"Not uh, it's clean."

"Ya never knowwww-" Ellis coo was interrupted by Nick snapping at him.

"Okay, fine! You wanna sleep in the bed? Fine by me. I'll sleep on the friggin' floor." He huffed, snatching the pillow and plopping it down. He ate the rest of his pineapples, tossing the empty can aside and sighing. Ellis felt a bit guilty as he climbed on the twin bed, narrowing his eyes. 

"Ya know, this bed does seem pretty clean. Y'can, uh... ya know. Sleep in the bed  _with_ me? But I am  _not_ sleeping on the floor." Ellis finally said, fingers drumming on the mattress. "It's big enough for'tha both'a us." He added.

Nick hesitated, but climbed onto the bed and reluctantly lied down. The two shared a pillow, considering there was only one, but thankfully the blanket was big enough so they didn't have to huddle against each other. The two survivors slept on the sides, and Nick demanded them being back to back. But of course, Ellis  _wasn't comfortable on his left side,_ and Nick  _wasn't comfortable on his right side,_ so they resorted to sleeping face to face. That is, until Nick just switched sides with Ellis, so he was facing the wall. "There." He sighed. Ellis grunted.

"Whatever... G'night, Nick."

"Yeah, after you jam the goddamn door. Idiot." Nick grumbled, and Ellis gave a small 'oh' before standing and sticking a hatchet between the door handles to jam the doors shut so nobody or nothing could sneak inside. "Done? Kinda nice, I guess. Not having to take turns sleeping." He mumbled and Ellis nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Nick?" Ellis finally said after a moment of silence, lying in the bed.

"If it's about Ro, Coach, Keith, or Zoey, I don't wan--" Nick was cut off when Ellis began speaking.

"I sleep better when I'm, uh..." Ellis shifted a bit and shrugged nervously.

"If you say cuddling, god help me, I will tie your hands and legs together and rip off your dick."

"What's my dick gotta do with cuddlin'?! Look, man, it just  _helps me sleep,_  alright! So, sorry if I get a lil' handsy or wha--" Ellis paused as Nick elbowed him, not hard enough to actually hurt, just make Ellis shut up. "Okay, okay! Just warnin' ya."

"I'm beginning to regret sharing a bed with you, Ellis, just shut. The hell. Up." He hissed out, burying his face into the pillow. Ellis nodded quickly and closed his eyes, turning a bit so he was facing Nick's back, breaking the older man's most important rule. "Hey, hickory dickory," Nick growled, squeezing his eyes shut, "I can feel your breath on my back. Turn the hell ar--"

"Sorry, man! Jus' stop complainin, will ya?" Nick rolled his eyes and waited for Ellis to turn, though he oddly enough, didn't.

"One more chance. Turn around or else--" Suddenly, Ellis' hand was slipping up and was on Nick's waist. Oh, shit. "What the hell are you doing, overalls?"

"'m tryin'ta sleep." He slurred.

"Right, well, try a little differently, will you?"

"'m comfy, Nick."

Nick resigned soon after and spun around, resting his chin atop of Ellis' head and closing his eyes again, "whatever, kid. Just consider this being a helpful hand." Nick didn't even move when Ellis' arm and leg was hooked around him, and his face was nuzzled into his neck. "Night, kid."

"G'Night, Nick. Didn't know ya cuddled."

"I don't." The gambler mumbled, obviously a lie as he nudged Ellis' hat off and nuzzled into his mop of brown hair, arm reluctantly snaking around the younger boy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments about what you think and/or Kudos if you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
